Silicon (Si)-on-insulator (SOI) is a standard Si-based device platform, including an insulator layer that may be an oxide (i.e., a buried oxide (BOX) layer) such as SiO2. However, SiO2 has extremely poor thermal conductivity (approximately 1.3 W/m/degree C.), preventing efficient heat dissipation and causing device heating and degraded performance and/or reliability.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.